


Closer

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, What-If, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Among the smokes of a ruined city, they danced, each one tightly held in the arms of the other, the only safety place they knew and from which they would never wanted to move away.[ Inside Language: Italian ][ Shounen-ai - Jearmin ][ This Fanfiction takes part at the Jearmin week 2018 hosted by The Jearmin Collective ]





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Seconda e ultima FF per la [Jearmin week 2018](https://thejearmincollective.tumblr.com/post/170640971649/behold-your-voices-have-been-heard-these-are).  
> Per scrivere questa FF ho mobilitato un sacco di persone per aiutarmi a cercare un grammofono in tutta la saga di SnK - perché io lo avevo visto, ma non ricordavo dove. Quindi ancora grazie mille a Kathiusha, che lo ha ritrovato nel post time-skip! *çAç* Grazie, grazie davvero!  
> Spero che questa breve storia sia di vostro gradimento! ^^

** Closer **

 

La città, messa a ferro e fuoco, era silente come mai lo era stata prima di allora. Gli abitanti erano tutti scappati, e ben pochi avevano cercato riparo nelle proprie abitazioni – strutture troppo deboli per sostenere il peso di un gigante.

Nonostante questo, però, l'Armata Ricognitiva stava finendo di ispezionare gli edifici, in cerca di sopravvissuti, che fossero nemici da abbattere o futuri alleati da plasmare.

Nella zona di competenza di Jean e Armin era capitato un grande edificio, particolarmente bello e sontuoso; doveva appartenere a qualcuno di importante.

Dopo il combattimento, i due avevano avuto modo di parlare come loro solito, e Jean si era complimentato con Armin per il suo piano – perché i suoi erano sempre i migliori, e Jean amava quel cervello capace di elucubrare sempre ingegnose missioni mirate a raggiungere un traguardo importante, nonostante le numerose perdite che questo avrebbe comportato.

«Armin?». Jean aveva visto il partner avvicinarsi con cautela a un mobile.

«È tutto ok», lo tranquillizzò Armin, fermando la propria avanzata di fronte a uno strano aggeggio a forma di cornucopia rovesciata, montata su una base avente un braccetto, la cui punta ricordava a Jean un arcolaio, e avente di lato una manovella.

L’alto ragazzo della Legione Esplorativa lo aveva giá visto prima, nelle stanze della Regina il giorno della celebrazione, nessuno però aveva saputo come funzionasse.

Lo stratega prese da una pila verticale un involucro di cartone quadrato, dal quale fece scivolare un disco nero.

Jean continuò a fissarlo, avvicinandosi appena per poter vedere l'altro ragazzo mettere in carica l’aggeggio tramite la manovella e poggiare il disco sulla base.

«Come fai a saperlo?», domandò Jean.

«Berthold», rispose Armin in un sussurro.

A loro bastavano poche parole per capirsi, Armin era come un libro per lui, che si apriva alla pagina giusta per mostrargli il contenuto, un poco per volta, con estrema intimitá, e Jean sfogliava piano quelle sottili e delicate pagine, attento a non romperle, né a sciuparle.

Armin spostò il braccetto del congegno, avvicinandolo al disco, e si sentì gracchiare appena, prima che una dolce musica aleggiasse nell'aria.

Jean sbattè le palpebre attonito, non avendo idea che potesse esistere una cosa del genere, capace di riprodurre della musica senza nessuno presente a suonarla. Armin si girò, guardandolo con un sorriso triste.

«Balliamo», disse piano.

Le gote di Jean si imporporarono appena. «Io... io non so ballare», si giustificò, muovendo le mani avanti a sé, come a formare una barriera tra se stesso e quella proposta, ma Armin lo ignorò.

Avvicinato al ragazzo più alto, lo catturò in un goffo abbraccio per la vita, posando la fronte sul suo petto, iniziando poi a muovere lento i piedi al ritmo di musica. Dopo i primi secondi di imbarazzo iniziale, Jean si lasciò andare e gli cinse le braccia attorno alle spalle, poggiando una guancia sui suoi capelli biondi, cercando di seguire quella pigra danza.

Armin modellò le labbra in un sorriso che non portava più alcuna tristezza, ma l'incredibile pace che gli dava sentire l'odore di Jean, il conforto delle sue forti braccia, il calore del suo corpo tiepido. Non importava quello che avrebbe dovuto sacrificare per permettere all'umanità di vincere, lui lo avrebbe fatto finché l'altro potesse avere il futuro sicuro che sognava, senza né guerre né giganti.

Jean, invece, rimase con gli occhi aperti, fissando la parete accanto a loro, pensando alle brutturie che avevano dovuto affrontare quel giorno. Prima non sarebbe riuscito a vivere con il senso di colpa, ma sapeva che sul campo di battaglia Armin sarebbe stato sempre accanto a lui, e soprattutto lo avrebbe trovato anche dopo, pronto a consolarlo e permettergli di ricaricarsi per affrontare la prossima missione.

  
Tra i fumi di una città in rovina, ballavano, stretti ognuno tra le braccia dell'altro, l'unico posto sicuro che conoscevano e dal quale non si sarebbero voluti mai allontanare.

 

Fine  
XShade-Shinra


End file.
